


Fights

by Heiden



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: I almost never write fic and I HAD A REALLY FUCKING TOUGH TIME, M/M, THIS IS PROBABLY REALLY OOC IM SORRY, please go easy on me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5537876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heiden/pseuds/Heiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After one of their usual fight ends in an unusual way, Sorey can't stop thinking about Mikleo...</p>
<p>A secret santa for @azworth! For 2015 Tales of secret santa</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fights

The two boys had fought days ago, over what Sorey could no longer remember. The fight had been par for the course; Sorey had said something, and Mikleo, in his usual stubborn way, had refused to budge. As the fight drew out and realizing that the water seraph wouldn’t step down, the shepherd had deployed his secret weapon: a tickle fight. Sorey had approached Mikleo from his side, who was still complaining about whatever it had been that he had done, and when he saw that the other boy’s defenses were lowered, Sorey drew in for the kill. As Mikleo could no longer hold in his laughter, the shepherd knew he had won.

Except- Just as he stood up, to return to whatever the two of them had been doing before their argument began, Mikleo reached out and grabbed Sorey’s collar, pulling him down to eye level. And… he had kissed him. Surprised, Sorey couldn’t move, all he could think was how… suddenly nice he felt. How warm Mikleo felt. But just as quickly Mikleo pushed him away, a strange smile on his face. The water seraph had laughed at him, saying how he couldn’t expect to keep winning using the same strategies. Sorey would have normally said something back to that, except- well, he was still reeling from his friend’s actions.

And even now, days later, Sorey was still feeling the effects of that… action. His heart kept skipping whenever his friend suddenly appeared. He kept thinking about him, about how he wanted to get into another fight with him. That maybe, just maybe, that Mikleo might have to use the same tactic to win their fight.

 

“Sorey?”

“H-huh?!”

Lailah’s words snapped Sorey out of his daydreams, coming back to where he was.

“Were you listening to me at all?”

The empty ruins around them seem to reverberate the fire seraph’s words.

“I, uh.”

“…”

“No, sorry. I wasn’t.”

She just chuckled.

“You seemed to be watching your friend very intently.”

Sorey jumped back. Had he been that obvious? He glanced at Mikleo, ignoring the pang in his heart, to see if the boy had noticed his actions as well. Luckily, Mikleo seemed distracted, studying an unimportant looking wall carving a good 5 feet away.

“Was I? Oh, haha. Well-“

“Hmm… Now that I think about it, Mikleo seems a bit distracted lately as well. Did something happen?”

“H-happen? No- I uh, why do you think that? Everything’s fine. Totally fine.”

“Sorey…”

She walked up to him, poking him in the chest, just right over his heart.

“As your Prime Lord, I couldn’t help but notice that your heart seems a bit clouded recently. Is it about your duties as a Shepherd? Are you having second thoughts?”

He shook his head vigorously.

“No, I- I’m ready to take on the duties of the Shepherd, to vanquish hellions and to purify this land!”

Just then a large crash echoed from further within the ruins. Mikleo rushed to their side.

“There’s a pack of hellions coming this way!”

Sorey turned to face the quickly approaching wave of monsters, drawing his sword.

“Here they come!”

It had been a close call for the three of them, having only bested them due to Sorey’s armatization with Mikleo. Except… the fusion hadn’t come off after the battle had ended.

“My, this is certainly unexpected.”

Lailah stood by Sorey and Mikleo, glancing at their fused bodies.

“W-what do you mean? This will come off eventually right?”

“Well yes, but I’ve never seen it last this long. I wonder if its due to your fledgling powers.”

“Great.”

All of a sudden Mikleo’s voice came from deep within Sorey’s mind. Surprised, he jumped back in surprise, holding his hands up to his mouth. Lailah looked at him funnily.

 “Hmm, well, this is strange.” The fire seraph turned her back on the two, walking further into the ruins. “Never the less, we should keep moving.”

“A-alright.” Sorey meekly followed. Or at least, began to follow, as not a few steps later the two boys felt the ground beneath them shake.

“W-what?!”

Their feet slipped, and they felt themselves falling through a hole in the ground. Lailah quickly glanced back and saw the shepherd fall down, out of sight.

“SOREY!”

Everything went black.

 

Sorey found himself regaining consciousness sometime later, pushing himself up from a pile of rocks.

“Ughh.. where am I?”

“It looks like we fell down a few levels. I’m not sure where Lailah is.”

“W-WA-!”

Mikleo’s sudden voice surprised Sorey. He could feel his heart beating faster, which he knew Mikleo would notice.

“Calm down, idiot. I’m sure she’s alright.”

“Uh, right. Yeah.”

There was a long pause from Mikleo, which only made the air between them feel more forced.

“…There’s no use moping around, we should keep going. No doubt our paths will cross if we keep exploring.”

“Right. Let’s keep going.”

The two of them kept walking, further into the ruins. Along the way they ran into a few encounters, which they quickly disposed of with their combined powers. But there was still no sign of the armatization wearing off.

A few hours later, Mikleo’s quiet voice broke the strained silence.

“…Sorey.”

“Hmm?”

“What’s wrong?”

The two of them stopped. Sorey could feel his heart faltering.

“Nothing’s wrong.”

“I don’t believe that.”

Sorey knew that this could only lead to an argument, and although he had been secretly looking forward to it earlier, he knew that the chances of any accidental kisses would be nonexistent due to their presently combined nature.

“You’ve been ignoring me all day.”

“No I haven’t.”

“What about this morning? You ran out of the room when I came to wake you up.”

_That’s because you appeared so suddenly_ , Sorey thought to himself.

“I had to pee.”

“You refused to eat the ice cream I made for you.”

“I wasn’t hungry.”

“You were complaining about how hungry you were not a few minutes earlier!”

Mikleo seemed to trail off for a moment, but then whispered-

“And your heart-“

Sorey turned to keep walking. He could feel his palms sweating.

 “-it’s been beating like crazy this entire time.”

“…”

“What’s wrong? What are you scared of?”

“I’m not scared!”

“Then what is it?!” Mikleo’s voice raised in anger. “Why can’t you tell me?!”

“I-.”

Sorey stopped. What was he supposed to say? That he kept thinking about that kiss? That he felt this strange sensation in his heart whenever he saw his best friend?

“I- I don’t know.”

Mikleo didn’t say anything at first. But then, quietly,

“I see.”

The voice in his head went silent.

“Mikleo?”

There was no answer.

“Mikleo, hey, I’m sorry! Mikleo!”

Still nothing. Sorey’s throat tightened. If Mikleo was standing in front of him he could just poke him to show him that there weren’t any hard feelings. But he wasn’t, Sorey was just by himself in those ruins.

“Mikleo… I-“

Sorey couldn’t muster the courage to tell him. What if Mikleo thought of him differently because of it?

“Your heart is wavering, Sorey.”

He quickly looked up. His friend was still talking to him, at least.

“I can feel it. You _are_ scared of something. What is it?”

“I’m scared you’ll hate me.”

“What?”

“I’m scared that if I tell you- you’ll hate me.”

“Sorey, what could you do that could possibly make me hate you?”

Sorey took a deep breath. Mikleo was his best friend, they had been through everything together. Perhaps… he could even tell him this.

“Our last fight…”

Sorey could feel Mikleo turn stiff.

“That… that thing you did…”

Sorey paused, he could now feel Mikleo’s heart pounding quickly inside him.

“I can’t stop thinking about it.”

He felt warm, dizzy. Mikleo was quiet for a bit.

“I see.”

“I guess… that’s why I’ve been acting so strange lately.”

Sorey held his hand up to his chest. Both of their hearts were now fluttering.

“Does that mean you enjoyed it?”

“H-huh?! W-well I mean-“

Sorey stammered, surprised at his friend’s direct question.

“W-why do I have to admit it?”

He heard his friend chuckle.

“Well, I was worried that you hated me for it.”

“Mikleo! No- I, I could never hate you for that.”

“You were avoiding me.”

“Because I couldn’t stop thinking about you!”

Sorey stopped, embarrassed at his own confession.

Just then, he felt the armatization linking the two of them weakening.

“The armatization!”

It broke, blinding them for a split second, before Sorey saw his familiar friend standing in front of him.

“Sorey…”

Mikleo had a sheepish look on his face, as if he was unsure what to say.

“It looks like your confusion was the reason the armatization didn’t wear off.”

“Oh… But- I mean I still feel kind of-“

He stopped, unsure of what he was going to say.

Mikleo walked up to him and placed his hand on his chest.

“Your heart is still beating like crazy. I wonder why that is.”

He was so close now, just an arm’s reach away. Sorey’s face felt warm, and in the heat of the moment he reached out and grabbed Mikleo, pulling him into a tight embrace.

“MIKLEO I LOVE YOU!”

“E-eh?!”

The water seraph was beet red, as was Sorey.

“A-ah. That was um. SORRY!”

Though he said that, Sorey didn’t move to let go of the other boy.

“If you keep holding me like that, I’m going to be left with no option but to do this-“

Mikleo suddenly grasped Sorey’s face with his hands, pulling him down to his eye level. He paused for a moment, enjoying Sorey’s priceless expression, before giving him a quick kiss.

“Now, will you let me go?”

The shepherd just stood there, arms around the other boy, with a very dumb looking expression on his face.

“I see how it is.”

Mikleo gave him another kiss, this time a bit longer.

“And now, will you let me go?”

Still Sorey’s arms didn’t move, though his face seemed even redder than before.

“Ah, you’re always been difficult to deal with, you know?”

Mikleo cupped the other boy’s face in his hands, bringing him even closer. And softly, gently, began to give the shepherd kiss after kiss.

At first Sorey’s embrace stood fast, holding the two boys together, but as Mikleo’s kisses became longer and deeper, the shepherd’s head began to swim and he found his grip weakening. Eventually, he had to drop his arms completely.

Mikleo gazed at him, a strange smile on his lips. Sorey had lost another fight with Mikleo, but he couldn’t help but be glad for it.

The two boys continued onward, looking to reunite with Lailah.

“Hey Mikleo?”

Sorey turned to the other boy, a while later.

“Yes?”

Mikleo gave him that strange smile once again.

“Why did you kiss me, that first time?”

Mikleo covered his mouth with his hand and turned away from him.

“Mikleo?”

“What?”

“Why aren’t you answering my question?”

“Because I don’t know what to say.”

Sorey ran up to his friend and made him turn around. He was slightly blushing.

“Hey, you’re embarrassed!”

“No I’m not!”

“You are! You’re turning red!”

Mikleo only became more flustered at that.

“Well because you’re asking me why I kissed you! Idiot.”

The water seraph held his gaze down, doing everything in his power to avoid Sorey.

“Why are you acting so embarrassed now, considering what you did earlier.”

“That was because you were holding me so close.”

“So do you not like me?”

“What?!”

Finally, Mikleo turned to face Sorey, worry on his face.

“You only kissed me because I was so close, right?”

“No- I mean.”

“And you would have done the same if anyone had held you that close.”

“Of course not! Ugh- Sorey, do I have to say it?”

Sorey looked at him confused. Mikleo just shook his head. Of course, this was Sorey he was talking about.

The water seraph approached him, and placed his hands on his shoulders.

“Sorey, I like you.”

“Really?!”

Sorey grabbed Mikleo’s hands on his shoulders.

“OHH MIKLEO I LIKE YOU TOO!”

“I know, you already told me.”

“MIKLEOO!!!”

Sorey grabbed him and pulled him into another hug.

“Enough, Sorey let me go!”

“MIKLEO I LOVE YOUU!!!!”

“I know! Now let me go!”

 

Eventually the two of them reunited with Lailah, who was surprisingly unsurprised at their lack of armartization. They made their way out of the ruins, finally putting the whole ordeal behind them.

Lailah couldn’t help but laugh when she noticed that her two companions kept accidentally brushing their hands against one another as they walked.

But neither of them adjusted their path to prevent it.

 


End file.
